


Making Faces

by muchadoabouteverything



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, F/F, First Meetings, Shopping, Short One Shot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchadoabouteverything/pseuds/muchadoabouteverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Clara meets Rose in a shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Faces

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. A distraction from my other projects or something. It's kinda dumb cheesy. IDK

Honestly, this was ridiculous. It was one thing to be unsupportive of a lifestyle, but this was just down right disrespectful.

Clara had come out to her father and stepmother months ago, and they still think they can change her mind on the matter as if she chose to like girls. It was fine when it was just Linda nagging her about it, cause Linda's always nagging Clara. Clara could deal with Linda, but then Linda got Clara's dad in on her pointless mission. That's how she was currently being dragged around the men's section of Hendrix by her father. 

She had been shopping with Linda, as mandatory family bonding, but Linda got upset whenever Clara spoke to any of the girls that were also shopping there. 

"Honestly, it's 2015." Clara mumbled while her father looked at some shirts on a rack. 

"It wouldn't kill you to just talk to some of the guys here. Linda will come to an understanding soon, but for now, just to make her happy?"

Clara just huffed, and folded her arms. 

Dave sighed, "I'm going to try this on." He said holding up the shirt he picked up. "Please talk to someone."

He walk off to the changing rooms that were nearby leaving Clara alone to sulk. No way was Clara going to give Linda the satisfaction. She would have to learn the hard way.

Clara looked around for something to do while she waited. Not much to look at in the men's section that was any where near her style. However, she did spot a blonde girl over by the hats.

She thought how hilarious her dad's face would look when he saw her chatting up the only other girl alone in the men's department. She was cute, and she looked around Clara's age. 

The girl was trying on hats and started making faces in front of a mirror. Clara couldn't help but giggle at the faces and how adorable the girl was being. 

"What are you laughing at?" The girl spoke up and Clara realized she was staring at her through the mirror. The girl then returned around, her blonde hair flipping to the side and making Clara's cheeks go red. 

Clara didn't know what to say back to the girl so she didn't. She just made a face, sticking out her tongue. The girl's laugh was bright and beautiful, and Clara mused for a second that it was the kind of laugh that could end wars.

Clara walked over to the girl and put a snap back on backwards, pursuing her lips and doing a sort of scrunched blue steel. 

The girl laughed harder. "Alright, you win." She breathed trying to calm herself down.

"I didn't realize it was a competition. Funny way to pass time though. I'm waiting for my dad in the dressing room." Clara said picking out a different hat and trying it on with different expressions.

The girl giggled. "I'm waiting for my friend, Mickey." Said the girl putting on two hats a once, both going different directions, and pulling a particularly nasty face than made Clara burst into laughter. The blonde smiled big and brilliant. Clara never met a person who lit up the way this girl did.

The girl looked down blushing a bit and Clara realized she had just been staring at her. 

"Mickey is a good friend, like a brother really." 

Clara tried to act cool, but she couldn't hide the smile that followed the girl's words. 

"I'm uh, Clara by the way." She said taking her hat off.

"Rose." The blonde said, doing the same. She than replaced them with another hat and crossing her eyes said, "Nice to meet you, Clara."

They both went into a spout of giggles. They had to take a minute to slow their breathing before either of them spoke again. When they finally did, they just stared at each other smiling. 

"Do you-" They both spoke simultaneously.

" Sorry, you go first." Rose said.

" Do you wanna get some coffee or something? " Clara tried, her heart fluttering in her chest.

Rose made a thinking face before replying, "I like chips."

"How about chips than?" Clara asked eyes held steady on Rose's.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let me just text Mickey, tell him I'm leaving." Rose said smiling, and pulling out her phone.

Clara felt a hand on her shoulder. "We should get going honey." Clara's dad said, making her turn around. She had forgotten all about him.

"Actually," Clara said, glancing over at Rose, " I'll catch up with you later." She patted her dad on the shoulder and turned back to Rose, who gave a small wave to her dad before walking off with Clara.


End file.
